Nightmares and Stomachaches
by 3meterclass
Summary: In the barracks during training, Eren wakes up one night to find Armin suffering from a serious stomachache. Fluff one-shot.


Eren woke up with a silent scream, eyes slammed wide open. The darkness of his surroundings engulfed him like a tide.

Then he realized that he was on his top bunk bed of the barracks, that he had just woken up from the same recurring nightmare that had plagued him since that day happened – the day that forever changed his life, the day that had led him into his training to become a soldier. He crossed his arms above his eyes, trying to block out the afterimages from the dream. He has not truly slept in days.

Then he heard something. Partially camouflaged by the sound of Jean's snores was a soft, inconsistent moaning sound. Eren sat up too quickly, bumping his head onto the wooden ceiling with an audible bang. He winced and clutched his forehead, then noticed that the low moans have stopped. Wondering what was going on, he felt his way to the ladder and climbed down to floor level.

"Eren?" the voice of Armin whispered, and Eren realized that he had been the one awake. "I'm sorry… did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up on my own." Eren decided against saying the reason, and sat on the side of Armin's bed. His eyes had adjusted slightly to the dark, and he saw that Armin was completely curled up underneath his covers. "What's wrong? You sound like you are in pain."

"No… I'm fine... don't waste time on me." Armin's voice was almost a whimper. "You should go back to sleep, Eren… Tomorrow is an important training day… You wouldn't want…"

"Fucking hell, Armin. Stop devaluing yourself!" Eren furrowed his brows, and forcefully lifted Armin's covers. Armin had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, and his blonde fringe was stuck onto the cold sweat on his forehead. Armin winced as the cold night air hit his body. Eren felt another wave of anger bolt through him. "Armin, you're in this much pain and you didn't wake me up? What kind of friend do you take me for?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to seem weak again…" Armin was starting to cry, though it was apparently that he had been softly crying for quite some time due to the pain. "I must look really pathetic right now."

"Come on, Armin… don't cry." Eren sighed in defeat. He reached over, brushing Armin's sweat-soaked bangs away from his face. "How can I help you feel better? Oh yeah… let me get you some water!"

Eren started to stand up, but Armin reached out suddenly and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Would… it be ok if I leaned on you for a while?" Armin's blush was apparent, even in the dark.

"Yeah, that's fine." Eren sat back onto Armin's bed. He wanted to make his friend feel better – he just had absolutely no idea what to do. He had developed the ability to sleep with his eyes open during classes, and had no memory of any pain relief techniques. "Just tell me exactly what to do, Armin. Anything that will make you more comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. For the last time, I don't want you to ever suffer and not let me know about it." Eren snapped with some annoyance, and then realized the irony of his statement. Was he letting anybody know about his nightmares and how because of that, he is barely able to sleep anymore?

Armin sat up slowly, cradling his stomach. "Um… sit against the headboard of my bed."

Eren pulled his legs onto the bed, and sat against the headboard of Armin's bottom bunk which was against the cabin's wall. "And then?"

Armin cautiously shifted himself and sat between Eren's legs such that his back was leaning against Eren's chest, and bent his knees. His soft blonde hair pressed into Eren's neck. Armin turned his head to the side and rested his cheek on Eren's shoulder. "Um… is this ok, Eren? This position helps to relieve tension in the abdomen…"

"Yeah, of course." Eren steadied Armin's body on his chest, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"And, um… rub your hands together to warm them…" Armin meekly instructed.

Eren circled his arms around Armin and did so, and then he felt his hands being led by the sleeves over to Armin's stomach. Armin's hands repositioned his warm palms over exactly where it hurt and then closed over the back of his bands, guiding him to press down and to massage very gently. Armin's body, through the thin layer of pajamas, felt cold and clammy to the touch.

He could feel the burn of Armin's cheek against his shoulder. Armin left out a few soft moans in both pain and comfort as Eren continued to deliver the massage. Keeping one hand on Armin's stomach, Eren pulled the covers over them both.

"Does it feel better now?" Eren knew that he could not make Armin's stomach pain go away, but to soothe its severity was better than nothing.

"Yes, this is helping… Thank you, Eren." The heat of Armin's blush was still against Eren's shoulder. Armin's hands were still on top of his.

They stayed like that for what could have been minutes or hours, until Armin's soft moans ceased and his quick breaths became consistent and slow. Armin had fallen asleep. Eren slowly slid behind Armin's shoulders, then gently laid Armin down. He was now laying next to Armin underneath the covers, with Armin's head on his arm.

Armin nestled a little closer to him in his sleep, arms naturally cradling his stomach again. Eren wrapped his free arm around Armin, and closed his eyes. There would be no more re-plays of that scene from years ago tonight.

"Good night, Armin."

He fell into still, dreamless sleep.


End file.
